


Dulce Demonio

by YonaSakuraAkatsuki



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaSakuraAkatsuki/pseuds/YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: Cross había decidido que esa mañana tanto Zero como Yuuki llevarían a cabo la inspección dentro de los dormitorios del Sol y de la Luna, aquella mañana Kaname Kuran había obligado a todo su séquito a limpiar la habitación de Aido o de lo contrario estarían en problemas, no porque le afectara a Kuran, simplemente quería evitarle problemas a Yuuki. Pero las cosas darían un giro muy drástico y todo comenzaría con aquella discusión entre Zero y Yuuki, cuando a esta se le ocurriera “la brillante idea” de resbalarse sobre Zero para saber que esconde entre su ropas.Aquello había llevado a Zero a salirse de la Academia, en su salida Zero encontró un rastro de sangre y Nivel E lo ataco, pero él es Zero Kiryuu un Cazador y su trabajo es precisamente eso, cazar a los vampiros y eliminarlos. Desafortunadamente alguien más había intervenido, ignorando que Zero fuese un Cazador, pero aquel aroma lo había atraído, ese suave aroma a lavanda y lirios lo había llevado a ese lugar y sin pensarlo había intervenido-es tenue, pero la esencia de vampiro esta en ti y eso opaca tu aroma, no me gusta, eres mío y nadie más marcara lo que es mío-
Relationships: Dance With Devils - Relationship, Vampire Knight - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Dulce Demonio

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es 100% mía, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores o mangakas
> 
> Dance With Devils: Franquicia de Novelas Visuales japonesas desarrollada por la compañía Rejet. Adaptado a anime por el estudio Brain's Base
> 
> Vampire Knight: Matsuri Hino
> 
> La historia acontece en el capítulo 3 de Vampire Knight, mientras que Dance With Devils se anexa después de la partida de los Demonios (versión anime)

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

Cross había decidido que esa mañana tanto Zero como Yuuki llevarían a cabo la inspección dentro de los dormitorios del Sol y de la Luna, aquella mañana Kaname Kuran había llamado a su séquito para informarles, sin embargo Kain sabía que podría tener problemas, así que llamando a Aido lo hizo ir a su habitación pues tenía que limpiara y tirara toda esa basura a la que llamaba tesoros

Pero Kuran se había dado cuenta y Aido había sido recuperado y castigado, los demás habían limpiado y tirado toda aquella basura, Kuran estaba recargado cerca de una ventana y pudo ver a Yuuki ya Zero

-antes de revisar el dormitorio, saca lo que tengas en los bolsillos- Yuuki estaba curiosa por saber lo que Zero le ocultaba y simplemente no media las consecuencias de nada, Zero la mira extrañada por unos segundos, pero simplemente ladeo la cara, no esperaba Yuuki se enterara de lo que era, pero la chica no quería darse por vencida y presionando más a cero- ¿escondes algo ¿verdad ?, ¿qué van a pensar los demás, si los prefectos esconden cosas como esas? - Yuuki sabía que no obtendríamos nada por las buenas, así que fingió caer, cero la había agarrado antes de que podría hacerse daño, ambos habían caído al suelo y todo era visto por Kaname, cero ayudo a Yuuki y cuando esta se sintió, se dio cuenta que todo había sido fingido

-¡Lo tengo! - Yuuki miro aquella cajita metálica entre su mano - ¿esto es medicina? -

Zero le había arrebatado la cajita, mientras se había puesto de pie, Yuuki al mirarlo pudo notar que estaba enfadado

-No tiene nada que ver contigo-

La mirada de Zero no solo era de enfado, había cabreado a Zero y este se había ido, dejándola en el suelo

-¡Cero! Hey ¿A dónde vas? - Sabía que había hecho mal, Zero siempre se guardaba lo que sabía o lo que le pasaba- ¿Acaso te sientes mal o algo? -

Kaname miraba desde la ventana, le molestaba que Zero estaría cerca de Yuuki, si no fuera porque en verdad le necesitaría lo que había eliminado

-parece que los prefectos se fueron por algo- Shikki había regresado para terminar de limpiar la habitación de Aido

-la inspección tendría que esperar- Takuma iba a tras de Shikki, pero había mirado a Kaname o más bien a los dos prefectos

Aquello había llamado la atención de Aido, pues estaba molesto ya que habían hecho que tirara sus tesoros

-¡¿Qué!? ... ¿después de arrebatarme la poca felicidad que tengo? -

Aido se estremeció al ver como Kaname le miraba y mejor se retiró, Kaname solo miro hacia afuera, Zero se estaba yendo y Yuuki lo seguía

-¡Espera, Zero! ... ¡te la iba a devolver todas las formas, no tenías que quitármela así-

Pero Zero la estaba ignorando, el chico solo seguía bajando las escaleras, eso no era nuevo, que la dejara sola cuando él se molestaba, pero no había hecho nada malo o eso era lo que ella pensaba

<< ¿Qué hago? >> fue el pensamiento de Yuuki, pues sabía que la había liado al hacer enojar a cero << voy con el director de… >>

Ir con el Director era mala idea, llamar a la atención por la atención esa broma pesada a Zero y luego recoñaría a Zero por irse de esa forma y luego Zero se enojaría con ella y no le ayudaría con los exámenes que se avecinaban, definitivamente había sido mala idea tomar esa cajita y tratar de averiguar que era.

Yuuki salió corriendo detrás de Zero, tal vez podría alcanzarlo y resolver las cosas, había llegado al Pueblo

<< Zero ... lo perdí de vista ... >> Yuuki siguió caminando por diferentes calles, tuve que encontrar un Zero o la dejaría hacer sola las rondas, no le ayudaría con la inspección y lo peor ... la hice comer la vomitiva comida de Cross, siguió vagando por las calles, pero al estar corriendo se registró cansada así que se detuvo y se envió en una pequeña banca <> su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y muy rápido, a su mente vino aquella imagen del vampiro que la ataco cuando era una niña <> comenzó a sentir miedo y desesperación y solo pudo abrazarse a sí misma.

Pero al abrir los ojos pudo percibir un color rojo pasando rápidamente, miro aquella silueta con terror, pero solo era un niño que estaba corriendo y sostenía entre su mano un globo de color rojo y suspiro aliviada

Yuuki pudo ver como el globo se había ido de la mano del niño, quedando atrapado entre el árbol, mientras que el niño solo miraba, así que de un salto, lo atrapo

-aquí tienes-

Pero el niño solo corrió

-¡Oye pequeño!

……….

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del pueblo, o más bien dicho en un pequeño local de ramen

-aquí tienes-

Zero había levantado la cabeza al recibir una orden de ramen, extrañado miro al dueño del pequeño lugar, quien seguía cocinando

-adelante, prueba un poco ... cortesía de la casa-

Zero sonrió y tomo aquel platillo, sin embargo, lo que Zero no pudo notar, fue una mirada ámbar, una mirada llena de sensaciones profundas, esa persona había ingresado una hora antes, le había recomendado el lugar, pero la comida humana no le era agradable, pero el aroma del chico le había llamado la atención, era un aroma dulce ... y aquella sonrisa había hecho aquel aroma más delicioso

...........

Yuuki como siempre era un caso perdido, solo sabía metros en problemas, había seguido al niño púes quería entregarle aquel globo

-¡Ah, espera !, ¿Por qué corres? ... ¿pequeño? -

Por fin lo había perdido, estaba cerca de una fuente, pero el lugar estaba solo, ya era tarde y pronto caería la noche

-hey pequeño-

El niño volteo a mirarla y ella le sonrió, Zero siempre le dijo a Yuuki era demasiado ingenua, que vivía pensando que la vida era color de rosa, ella siempre se molestaba cuando Zero se portaba grosero con ella, pero esta vez le demostraría que el había sido el que se equivocó… era un niño ¿Qué daño puede hacer un niño?

-olvidaste tu globo allá-

Demasiado ingenua y tonta, una persona estaba de tras de ella ... ojos rojos ... y no se había dado cuenta, ingenua era poco, se acercó a paso lento hacia el pequeño

-es tuyo ¿verdad? - se agacho un poco y le extendió la mano –toma-

Yuuki miro como el niño extendió su mano para tomar el globo, pero el agarro de la mano con mucha fuerza y ella no podría soltarse

-¿What? ¿Qué sucede?

El pequeño la miro y sus ojos comenzaron a versos extraños, y de pronto el niño abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos para poder morderla, solo se pudo escuchar el grito de Yuuki

Cero se percató de la presencia de Niveles E y salió corriendo del local, Yuuki por su parte corría y termino perdida sin saber si aquel vampiro la seguía, más bien sin saber si esos dos vampiros la perdieron, pero de pronto el más grande salto sobre ella y el esquivo brincando a otra de las calles para seguir corriendo y adentrarse en un campanario y escapar o al menos esconderse

Aquellos recuerdos de cuando era niña volvieron a ella, tuvieron miedo, pero aun así tomé a Artemis mientras el vampiro solo la estaba asechando

Cero encontrado un rastro de sangre y esquivo al nivel E que se había lanzado contra él, dándole una patada y lanzándolo lejos para que se estrellara contra una puerta, al levantarse el Nivel E, miro que era una mujer, saco a Bloody Rose, estaba listo para eliminarle, pero algo paso ...

Había sido demasiado rápido, solo miraba como el cuerpo del Nivel E se había desintegrado, miro confundido el lugar y se sorprendió al verso cargado en el brazo de un joven, su mirada era seria, se vio molesto y Zero no entendía que había pasado

DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, LA CANCIÓN SE TITULA: [AMV] Dance With Devils CG`s [Mage]   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0PflS-gZFU

-es tenue, pero la esencia de vampiro esta en ti y eso opaca tu aroma, no me gusta, es un maldito fastidio tch- Zero pudo ver como aquellos ojos dorados comenzaban a brillar, pero sus palabras lo hicieron reaccionar por un instante- eres mía y nadie más marcara lo que es mío por derecho-

-¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo? Suéltame imbécil-

-tch, esto dolerá, pero es mejor que ser un maldito vampiro-

Aquel joven, solo chasqueo sus dedos y Zero noto la abertura de un portal, cerró los ojos al sentir como había saltado el joven dentro de este y cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que ya no estaba en el pueblo, ahora estaba en una habitación o mejor dicho sobre una cama, aquel joven le había roto una parte de su uniforme con rapidez y parte de su hombro se mostraba, cero se rápidamente aturdido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, fue entonces cuando tenía aquel dolor, lo había mordido ...

Cero quiso pelear, pero aquel joven era muy fuerte, específico algo extraño, el dolor aumentaba y con ese límite quemarse, aquella no era la mordida de un vampiro, pues no estaba bebiendo su sangre

-duele ... suéltame ... aaaaaah-

Zero pudo sentir como dejaban de morderle, pero el calor no se iba, se encontró mal, sus sentidos estaban aturdidos

-respira, pronto pasara-

-¿Qué ... yo tengo ... hecho? -

-retirarte esa maldita maldición de vampiros, tch eso era un estorbo, pero pronto estarás bien-

Zero no podría moverse, pero en efecto el dolor estaba pasando y aquella sed que solía sentir en todo momento estaba menguando, aquel joven de cabellos rubios y ojos ámbar le acariciaba con delicadeza su mejilla, pronto la inconciencia cayó sobre Zero, la oscuridad se vio , pero esta vez, todo era paz y tranquilidad

-Eres hermoso, espero tu despertar con ansias, tu aroma es tan excitante, me embriaga en todos los sentidos-

Aquel joven se acercó a una de las cómodas y saco una pijama, tomo con delicadeza a Zero y le cambio de ropa, lo abrigo y se recostó a su lado, quería saber todo de él, así que junto a sus frentes y comenzó a ver la vida de su alma gemela

Kiryuu Zero, ese era el nombre de su ángel, había nacido dentro de una casta antigua de Cazadores, su madre Sakura y su padre Hotaru, ambos Cazadores de élite y su hermano gemelo Ichiru ... pero algo llamo su atención y se separó de Zero

-si naciste en una familia de Cazadores ... ¿Por qué tenías una maldición vampírica? -

Frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien, así que regresó a su frente a la de Zero y entonces lo vio, Shizuka Hio una Vampiresa sangrepura había asesinado a sus padres, secuestrado a su hermano y Zero lo había mordido, pero no le había dado su sangre, por lo tanto Zero se había convertido en un Vampiro Nivel E, vio todo el sufrimiento por el cual había tenido que pasar y por el cual seguía pasando, vio a Yagari Toga su maestro y padre, un hombre que lo entrenaba y protegía, vio a Kaito Takamiya su hermano en armas y hermano autoproclamado, esas dos personas querían a Zero y trataban de menguar su dolor ... pero también había más gente, gente que le desagrado por completo, Cross Kaien un ex cazador que se padre, pero que lo descuidaba, Kaname Kuran un vampiro sangrepura que lo rebajaba a mas no poder y que lo que tengo como si fuera basura,también vio a los lacayos de Kuran ... una mierda que tuvo que morir por la forma en la que trata en su ángel y al final ... una mocosa pecho plano, escuálida, con motes de marimacho, además de enana que no se dio cuenta del cariño de su ángel y que lo lastimaba más de lo que podría pensar

-además de pecho plano, enana, una idiota seguramente, pero mejor para mí que no se haya dado cuenta ... ella no te merecía, yo te tengo muy feliz, veras que así será mi ángel, porque eso eres, eres un ángel de belleza resplandeciente con un hermoso corazón

Miro a Zero, estaba profundamente dormido, tardaría al menos tres días en despertar, por lo cual tuvo que comunicarse con sus amigos y pedirles que hubieran tenido su mansión, él tenía que ir y buscar a Yagari y Kaito, eran las personas más cercanas a Cero

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando tenía la presencia de sus amigos, así que bajo a recibirlos

-han llegado todos, eso es bueno-

-para que nos hayamos hecho venir así, debe ser muy urgente Mage-

-algo así Urie-

-espero que haya valido la pena Mage, sabes que estoy ocupado-

-no mares aguafiestas Rem, es muy importante de lo contrario no les habría pedido que vinieran-

-entonces dinos que ha pasado Mage-

-algo muy bueno Shiki, así que escúchenme bien-

-vamos solo dilo, probablemente estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso-

-maldito Roen- Rem, Urie, Roen y Shiki estaban intrigados, por lo general Mage no los contactaba a menos que estaba en ... problemas ... hubiera estado armado un gran lio- bueno se los diré, encontré a mi Alma Gemela-

La gran sonrisa en su cara y su postura, así como el brillo en sus ojos, las declaraciones que no era mentira, Mage estaba hablando enserio

-imposible- Urie se había dejado caer en uno de los sillones y miraba a Mage sin creerlo

-algo así, no se había dado en siglos- Rem incluso estaba sorprendido

-debes estar bromeando, es imposible- Roen estaba impactado

-pues no miente, recuerden que soy un Ángel Caído y puedo ver incluso las mentiras de los demonios, Mage no miente, incluso hay un aroma que tienen de arriba ... Lavanda y Lirios- todos miraron a Shiki para después ver a Mage, pues encontrar a tu alma gemela era prácticamente imposible

-síganme, lo verán con sus propios ojos-

Nadie pudo articular palabra alguna, así que solo siguió a Mage hasta la habitación principal, todos ingresaron y vieron al joven que estaba en la cama durmiendo, piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos plateados como la misma luna, de facciones finas, era un joven extremadamente hermoso y fue cuando lo notaron, la energía de Mage fluía en armonía junto con la energía de ese hermoso joven

-su nombre es Zero y es un Cazador de Vampiros-

-¿Lo marcaste? ¿No crees que fue muy rápido?

-era necesario Rem-

-¿Por qué lo dices? -

-había sido maldecido por un vampiro cuando era niño- Mage comenzó a contar todo lo que violaba en las memorias de Zero y todos se sorprendieron, siendo un niño había soportado aquella maldición, por lo cual era un Cazador muy poderoso

-ahora que está marcado, sabes que debes llevar acabo la unión o podría morir por la concentración de poder, su padre viene de un linaje muy antiguo de Cazadores y con mucho poder, a eso debemos sumarle que su madre fue la primera Cazadora por lo ¿Qué piensas hacer Mage?

-bueno ... primero iré a buscar a esos hombres, Yagari y Kaito-

-no creo que sea buena idea mago-

-¿Por qué lo dices Urie? -

-piénsalo, viste sus memorias, pero en realidad no sabes si son buenas personas, creo que es mejor esperar a que despierte-

-o puedo ir yo y averiguar- Mage y Urie miraron a Shiki, siendo un Ángel Caído era fácil llegar a pasar por un simple humano y averiguar todo de forma más fácil

-esta vez concuerdo con Shiki- todos miraron a Rem- ahora tu prioridad es tu pareja y este sano y salvo, deja que Shiki averigüe si son de fiar o no, Roen puede averiguar sobre los que viven en la Academia, en su forma de perro no podemos saber que es un demonio, ni esos vampiros lo notaran-

-si creen que es lo mejor, está bien-

-no pongas esa cara Mage, ¿sabes lo afortunado que eres? Hacia siglos que no pasaba algo así- que Roen le dijera era extraño, pero tenía razón era afortunado- muchos demonios incluso han olvidado a las almas gemelas, nos hemos dado por vencidos en esperar a nuestra persona destinada, incluso aunque todos nos enamoramos de Ritsuka, sabemos que nunca será como tener un alma gemela, hoy podemos decir que estamos enamorados de ella, pero podemos conocer a alguien más y luego nuestros sentimientos cambiaran-

-Roen tiene razón Mage, eres afortunado de haber encontrado a la persona que te amara por la eternidad ya la que tu amaras incondicionalmente, incluso puedo decir que el ambiente, porque a pesar de que Ritsuka correspondió a mis sentimientos, ella se quedó en el mundo humano junto a su hermano Lindo

-Rem… es solo que quería hacer bien las cosas, al menos con esos hombres-

-lo harás mago, si son de confianza, puedes hacer las cosas como se deben e incluso esperemos que comprendan por qué marcaste a cero sin su consentimiento-

-no podría dejarlo morir-

………

Kaname estaba preocupado, Yuuki aún no regresaba, Seiren le había informado que Zero tampoco había vuelto y ya era tarde, así que había llegado a buscarla, cuando llegaba al pueblo podía percibir el aroma de la sangre de Yuuki, así que corría hasta dónde provenía El aroma. Yuuki estaba siendo atacada por un nivel E y se se aferrado al cuello de la chica, Kaname destrozo el corazón del nivel E y tomo a Yuuki entre sus brazos para llevarla con rapidez a la casa del Director

Aquella noche había sido muy larga para el Cazador y Kuran, Yuuki había estado en un punto de morir y Kaname estaba más que furioso, porque Cero aun no apareció y se suponía que este protegería en todo momento, su pobre Yuuki tenía una horrible marca en el cuello y no solo eso, el nivel E había rasguñado su cara y ahora le quedarían cicatrices, o al menos hasta que la despertara y bebiera sangre.

La puerta principal fue abierta de golpe y quien ingreso era Yagari Toga, Cross estaba preocupado, si Yagari estaba ahí, quería decir que la Asociación ya sabía del ataque

-Yagari ... -

-deja las estupideces Cruz ¿Qué mierda paso? -

-ah ... bueno ... esto ... Yuuki fue atacada por un Nivel E, Seiren reviso el área y hay rastros de una pelea, seguramente Zero se descontrolo y ahora es un Nivel E-

-¿Qué hacia una humana metida en el trabajo de un cazador? Eso es lo que estoy preguntando, no lo que tú crees que paso

-pero ... -

-nada de peros ... ¿Qué hacia esa mocosa en el área de Caza de un Cazador? Esa Zona le corresponde a Zero, ¿o te olvido que es un Cazador y que la Presidenta le encomendó limpiar esa área?

-Yuuki no sabía eso-

-Nuevamente Cruz ... preguntate si tú lo olvidaste, no me interesa nada de esa mocosa-

-tener más respeto, no le permitiré a ningún Cazador menospreciar a Yuuki-

-no te metas sabandija, una diferencia de Cruz yo no tolero a tu especie-

-pero tolera a Zero y es de mi misma especie-

-Zero es un Cazador, podrá haber sido convertido en un vampiro, pero es fiel a sus ideales, Cero preferiría metros con un tiro con Bloody Rose antes de atacar a una persona inocente-

-Yagari, no sé porque Yuuki estaba en ese lugar, se suponía que ella y Zero harían una revisión en la residencia de la Luna, ignoro por completo porque salió-

-La Asociación no se responsabilizara si le pasa algo a esa mocosa por seguir nuevamente a Zero, el recuerdo que Zero es un Cazador y tiene que cumplir con su trabajo-

-espera Yagari ¿A dónde vas? -

-voy a buscar a Zero, buscar ha de estar rastreando a otros Niveles E-

Shiki había escuchado todo, así que dejo a Roen y el siguió a Yagari, Roen se ocultó dentro de la casa y pudo seguir escuchando aquella conversación

-maldita sea, se supone que Kiryuu no quería dejar sola a Yuuki, ese Niveles E casi le desgarra el cuello Cross y la dejo marcada-

-sé que Yuuki es muy importante, después de todo es una Kuran, tu hermana y prometida, pero nadie lo sabe, no es como si podría decirle a Zero --- oye Zero debes cuidar a Yuuki y dar tu vida por ella si es necesario, ya que ella es la futura esposa de Kaname ---

-Kiryuu debe matar a Rido, de esa forma podre despertar a mi princesa y ella volverá a mi lado-

-hablare con Zero, le diré que al haberla dejado sola ella fue atacada y es su culpa que ahora Yuuki este delicada, se sentirá tan mal que no la dejara sola otra vez-

-eso espero Cross, también necesitamos que Ichiru regrese, Zero debe cumplir con la Maldición y hacerse más fuerte-

-de eso me encargo Kaname, Ichiru deber morir por el bien de Yuuki, te aseguro que ella estará bien-

Roen no podría creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, aquellos vampiros y Cross eran de la peor calaña, con pasitos lentos Roen salió de la Casa de Cross y se fue a la Mansión de Mage

………

Shiki comenzó a seguir a Yagari y se percató que en la salida de la Academia lo estaba esperando un joven, posiblemente otro cazador

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron maestro? -

-que no sabemos porque la estúpida mocosa salió de Academia-

-están mintiendo-

-es más que obvio-Yagari saco uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió, dándole una calada onda, para después soltar el humo de forma lenta- y puede que la información que nos llegó al mar cierta-

-si esa niña es una Kuran y Rido está detrás de ella, eso no nos incumbe maestro, total una sangrepura menos-

-me incumbe Kaito y más si Kuran quiere usar a Zero ya Ichiru, ya deja que un sangrepura me arrebatara a Taito, no dejare que otro más haga lo mismo con uno de mis hijos-

-¿Qué haremos maestro? -

-buscar a cero y después iré de cacería-

-¿Tiene una misión? -

-no, pero se me apetece un sangrepura de tentempié-

La sonrisa sádica de Yagari, estremeció a Kaito, definitivamente su padre estaba más que cabreado y su aura también lo delataba, aquella aura por desgracia hizo que Shiki se excitara, definitivamente Mage y Urie razón razón era un depravado

-¡Oh que sexy! ¡Yo quiero ser un tentempié de cazador! ... uuups creo que hable ... -

Shiki miro a ambos Cazadores y pudo notar que estaban apuntando en su dirección así que tuvieron asomarse un poquito, de hecho solo mostrar su cabeza

-¿Quién rayos eres? Sera mejor que salgas de ahí antes de que te mate

-no es necesario matarme-

Shiki salió de atrás del árbol y tanto Yagari como Kaito se sorprendió de ver las alas negras y sobre todo por el aura tan extraña que despedía

-¿Qué eres? -

-soy un Ángel Caído, mi nombre es Shiki Natsumezaka, sé dónde se encuentra el lindo Cazador que buscan-

-¿Por qué tienen que creerte? -

-bueno es un chico lindo de cabellos plateados, piel blanca y ojitos color amatista, mago lo saco del pueblo cuando se enfrentaba con un vampiro-

-Zero no es de los que necesitan ayuda y menos contra un Nivel E-

-pues eso es verdad, pero Mage ignoraba que fuera un Cazador-

-¿Además quién es ese dichoso Mage? Maestro no deberíamos confiar en el-

-pues es un Demonio Devorador de Almas de Rango Alto, su nombre es Mage Nanashiro y se llevó a Zero porque es su Alma Gemela, además le quito esa sucia maldición de Vampiro yiuuuuuuu, odio a los vampiros, su aroma es horrible y su sangre apesta ¿Cómo pueden beber sangre? Fuchi, no es de mi gusto, además son muy debiles ... -

-oye, oye, espérate aladito, te estas saliendo del tema, ¿Cómo es eso que mi hermano es la pareja de un demonio? Y ¿Por qué demonios se lo llevo ?, ¿Dónde está ?, espero que no le haya hecho nada porque lo mato-

-pues así como que tengamos algo, pues aun no, aunque puede que quiera tener muchas cosas cuando despierte-

-sin detalles, solo dinos donde está mi hermano-

-esta con Mage, pero no están solos, están con Rem Kaginuki y Urie Sogami, puedo llevarlos, después de todo ya averigüe todo lo que quería saber-

-más te vale que no sea mar una trampa y me lleves directo con mi hijo o voy a matarte ya descuartizarte lentamente-

-¡A eso le llamo ser un hombre interesante! -

Tanto Yagari como Kaito suspiraron, al parecer el tipo era un pervertido masoquista, Shiki los cubrieron con sus alas y se desvanecieron en una bruma oscura

………

Roen pudo ver un pequeño grupo de vampiros, así que se acercó a una distancia prudente para poder escuchar su plática, pero podría no ser agrado, al parecer eran del grupo de Kuran y podrían ser expresados de la peor manera de Zero

………

Shiki ya había regresado y pudo ver que entre ellos se encontraban los cazadores, así que decidí contarles todo lo que había escuchado, el plan de Kaname y el hecho de que Cross estaba de acuerdo en todo, Roen pudo notar la molestia en el aura de Yagari y de Kaito, ambos cazadosres afectados por sus puños fuertemente apretados, Mage no se quedaba atrás, incluso su apariencia demoniaca estaba filtrándose, pero con frecuencia de mantenerse a raya con su poder, definitivamente en esa Academia tendrá un baño de sangre

-esos malditos bastardos, voy a matarlos y lanzare sus almas al averno para que sufran por la eternidad, no voy a dejar que le toquen un solo cabello a Zero, no me importa si ese chupasangre es el Rey o si ese maldito Cazador se dice ser el mas fuerte, voy a matarlos a todos

-al menos no eres un hombre y mi hijo estará protegido, diez por seguro que te ayudará a destruir a ese miserable de Kuran y de Cross

-¿Por qué quieren matar a Kuran Maestro ?, ¿Quién demonios son todos ustedes? Y ¿Dónde estoy? - Zero miraba fijamente a todos en especial a Mage pues era quien lo había secuestrado- contesta o no dudare en meterte una bala entre ceja y ceja-

Todos voltearon hacia las escaleras y se sorprendieron al ver a Zero despierto, se suponía que dormiría algunos días, pero eso solo demostraba que poseía un poder tremendo, Mage sonrió de lado y se desvaneció para aparecer de tras de Zero y tomarlo entre sus brazos

-no necesitas amenazarme, quiero matar a Kuran ya todo su Clan por todo el daño que te han hecho, mi nombre es Mage Nanashiro y soy un Demonio de alto rango y estas en mi mansión-

Cero se específicamente extraño entre los brazos de Mage y por extraño que sonara, específicamente que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste morderme ?, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -

-Percibí tu aroma a Lavanda y Lirios cuando entraste al establecimiento de Ramen, te seguí cuando saliste corriendo, compañero a ese vampiro porque se atrevió a atacarte, te mordí para marcarte porque eres mi pareja destinada, mi alma gemela y era la forma única de quitarte esa maldición de vampiro y la trayectoria aquí porque este es tu hogar, este lugar es para ti Zero-

Zero estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que ese demonio le había dicho, pero recordaba vagamente alguna de sus clases de la Asociación de Cazadores, los demonios marcaban a su pareja destinada, aunque no sabían cómo lo hacían y al parecer esa mordida era la marca, también recordaba que las almas gemelas no tenían problemas para mentirle a su pareja, se suponía que podían sentir sus sentimientos, y en ese momento se sentía caliente y excitado… si definitivamente era ese demonio el que se convirtió de esa forma, ya que él estaba perplejo con todo lo dicho, pero también podríamos sentir resquicios de dicha, felicidad, alegría, euforia ... también rencor, enojo y molestia

-quiero que me expliques que está pasando-

-lo haré-

Mage tomo a Zero entre sus brazos, podría percibir que Zero aún se veía débil, solo le brindo una sonrisa y Zero no pudo decirle nada, puesto que podría sentir lo que Mage estaba sintiendo en ese momento

-Chicos él es Zero, verdad que tiene uno hermosos ojos- todos asintieron, porque estaban aún sorprendidos por la fuerza que Zero demostró, aunque Shiki ya sabía el color de ojos de Zero porque había visto sus recuerdos al ser un Ángel Caído, - Zero él es Rem Kaginuki-

-Es un placer conocerte Zero-

-él es Urie Sogami-

-hola, es un placer conocer a una persona hermosa-

-este tipo es Shiki, es un Ángel Caído-

-hola, en verdad eres bastante hermoso-

-y este de aquí es Roen o Cerberus, como quieras llamarle, da igual-

-es un ... aaah ... hola es un placer conocerte-

-el gusto es mío, soy Kiryuu Zero, Cazador de Vampiros-

-veo que estas bien estúpido mocoso y es cierto, ya no percibo en ti la esencia vampírica-

-lo nota al despertar, pero no recuerdoba mucho maestro-

-al menos te conseguiste un buen partido Zero, ¿me creerás si te digo que acepto la paliza de Yagari y ahora no tiene ni un rasguño? -

Zero miro a Mage y vio su expresión de terror, tal vez no expresó un solo rasguño ahora, pero el pobre le temía a Yagari a más no poder y eso le saco una linda sonrisa a Zero

Todos habían tomado asiento y entre todos habían llegado a contarle a Zero, Yagari y Kaito quienes eran, su búsqueda de Grimorio Prohibido, su pelea para rescatar a Ritsuka y lo que habían llevado a Mage a conocerlo, también le habían explicado acerca de la marca y de la unión, ahora era nuevamente un humano, pero si se unía a Mage adquirió algunos de sus poderes y viviría el mismo tiempo que Mage lo hiciera, pero sino lo que moriría por todo el poder que su cuerpo no podría contener, pero lo que le dolió a Zero fue descubrir la verdad sobre Yuuki y lo que Cross y Kaname planeaban para él y su hermano

-no dejare que te hagan daño, te prometo que encontrare a tu hermano y lo traeré a tu lado y Kuran y los suyos jamás podrán ponerles un dedo encima, no quiero perderte Zero, pesar de solo conocerte por vi tus memorias me enamore de ti, solo una oportunidad es lo que te pido, solo una, lore tú que quieras Zero-

-¿Lo que sea? -

-lo que tú quieras-

-quiero de regreso a mi hermano-

-y lo que tengas, dalo por hecho-

-Mage le pidió a Yagari que le acompañara, Kaito se quedó con los otros demonios y sin duda, Yagari quedo más que satisfecho al ver como Mage había asesinado a Shizuka ya María, habían tenido problemas con Ichiru porque este había tratado de enfrentarlos, pero al final Yagari lo había noqueado fácilmente, con los poderes de Mage habían modificado sus memorias, Ichiru no recordaría lo que había pedido a Shizuka y mucho menos que la había ayudado, solo recordaría a Shizuka ataco a sus padres y en el proceso los había asesinado, recordaría que mordió a Zero y que lo secuestro, para Ichiru todo ese tiempo había permanecido secuestrado.

Aquello les había llevado dos semanas y cuando regresaron les conté lo que habían hecho con los recuerdos de Ichiru, aunque Yagari se llevó dos grandes sorpresas, Ichiru era la pareja destinada de Rem Kaginuki y Kaito era la pareja destinada de Urie Sogami, en menos de dos semanas sus 3 hijos tuvieron pareja y él quería hacerlos trocitos.

Aunque las sorpresas no pararon, Lindo y Ritsuka habían terminado todo su papeleo, los habían buscado y ahora vivían con todos ellos, a la llegada de ambos hermanos habían sucedido algo extraño porque Lindo se había abalanzado encima de Yagari, Lindo pertenecía a una especie diferente de Vampiro por lo cual había reconocido a Yagari como su pareja, con la noticia de las parejas Ritsuka y Shiki habían tomado la decisión de unirse y ahora estaban comprometidos y gracias a Yagari habían sellado sus poderes y extraído el Grimorio Prohibido

-yo me quedare con este libro y lo destruiré, será lo mejor para todos-

Habían estado de acuerdo, después de todo ya no pertenecían al mundo humano, Yagari y Kaito se habían deslindado de la Asociación de Cazadores después de descubrir que servían a los Vampiros, Zero había sido dado por muerto o bien lo creían un nivel E.

...... CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS ......

Roen había estado rondando la Academia Cross desde hace dos meses, en unos días se llevarían a cabo las uniones de Mage y Zero, Rem e Ichiru, Kaito y Urie, Yagari y Lindo y la de Shiki y Ritsuka, así que el como el Guardián que era, se había dedicado a hacer lo mejor para sus amigos y eso era ... hacer desaparecer a la basura ...

Al primero en eliminar fue a Rido Kuran, de esa manera se aseguraba que Kaname y Cross bajaran la guardia y todo lo que había salido a la perfección, aunque aún el mal sabor de Rido, definitivamente su sabor no había sido de su agrado, la segunda en desaparecer fue Ruka, la había partido a la mitad y la pobre se había hecho polvo nadie se había sorprendido de que la vampiresa desapareciera, pues cuando Kuran despertó a Yuuki esta estaba molesta e indignada por la aparición de la Kuran y sobre todo de que fuera de esa simple vampiresa la prometida de Kuran, Shikki y Rima se habían salvado porque ambos se habían ido de la academia para centrarse en su trabajo de Modelos y no regresar nunca más con el Clan Kuran,el tercero fue Takuma el pobre no había soportado las llamas demoniacas y puf se había chamuscado un poquito para hacerse cenizas y claro una buena carta con la caligrafía exacta de Takuma había dado un conocer que se iría de viaje por todo el mundo y no regresaría en un buen tiempo.

Y por último y no menos importante Aido y Kain, los había encontrado en pleno acto lujurioso y al parecer "algo" les había pasado ya que terminaron locos de remate, solo había jugado un poquito con sus mentes para zafarles una tuerca, en fin ambos vivían felizmente en un manicomio

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? -

-Yuuki Kuran tomo todo el elixir, así que cada vez que esté en cinta, perderá al feto al cumplir los 3 meses-

-ahora que ella y Kuran están vinculados bajo el Lazo de Sangre, el no podrá hacer nada, no podrá engañarla con nadie y ambos serán extremadamente felices-

-en caso de que quiera descendencia necesitará matar a Yuuki Kuran para poder estar con otra persona-

-así es Seiren, pero entonces se activa el poder del elixir que el tomo y jamás podrán dejar a ninguna vampiresa en cinta-

-¿Qué hacemos con Cross? -

Tanto Seiren como Roen miraron a Cross, Este se sintió atado y con la boca tapada, Roen solo tomo su forma de Cerbero y de un manotazo arranco la cabeza de Cross

-listo, será mejor irnos-

Seiren había resultado ser el alma gemela de Roen, por lo tanto Seiren no dudo en ir con él, al principio no se fiaban de ella, pero con el paso de los días se obtuvo cuenta de que jamás los traicionaría, Seiren había pasado a formar parte de su familia.

………

La unión de Zero y de Mage, fue la primera en llevarse a cabo, la ceremonia había sido hermosa, Mage Nanashiro y Zero Kiryuu habían unido sus vidas para la eternidad, la recepción y la fiesta habían sido todo un éxito así que con eso en mente mago se había llevado a cero ... pues tuvieron muchas cosas que hacer

………

DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, LA CANCIÓN SE TITULA: Cuando estamos altos   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfkgOWrd1vc&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=28

Mage beso el cuello de Zero y este se dejó hacer, ambos afectados un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad hasta llegar al punto de la excitación.

Zero comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Mage dando besos por todo su amplio pecho y Mage solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones recibidas por su amado, ambos llegaron a acariciar el cuerpo del contrario, empezando a conocerlo, sintiendo cada rosa, cada beso, Mage recostó a Cero sobre la cama y poco a poco las prendas perdieron a caer una a una, hasta quedar completamente desnudos

Mage besaba con parsimonia el cuerpo de su amado, logrando sacar suspiros de este, beso sus muslos dejando marcas por todo aquel hermoso cuerpo, un gemido de Zero salió de su boca al sentir como los dientes de Mage se habían encajado en su muslo, un calor lo comenzó a asaltar al sentir como este lo marcaba varias veces, dejando moretones por todos lados, lo excitaba, esa sensación ruda por parte de Mage le gustaba, ¿era masoquista ?, quien sabe, pero siente a Mage de esa forma brusca, ansiosa, fuerte y sobre todo tan excitado y perdido en su cuerpo le gustaba.

Mage dejo de mordisquearlo y seguido con su labor de morder y marcar a Zero en diferentes lugares, Mage se sentó en la cama jalando a Zero con él y sentándolo en su regazo, besándolo mientras con sus dedos dilata aquella virgen entrada, sintiendo a Zero removerse y sin previo aviso le penetro sacándole un gemido de placer, Zero quien al sentirse invadido por aquel grueso miembro deliro de excitación, las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, los gemidos y gruñidos tuvieron que sufrir por toda la mansión, Zero acerco sus labios al cuello del Demonio para besarle y dejarle varios chupetones, ahora que no tenía colmillos no tenía miedo de morder a su esposo y así lo hizo, mordió a Mage con fuerza dejando sus dientes marcados en el hombro con un pequeño rastro de sangre, Mage le había dicho que si lo hacia la marca no desaparecería y eso lo reclamaría como suyo,ahora ambos se pertenecen uno al otro

Las embestidas eran fuertes, descontroladas, cero se vino y aun así pudo sentir como su miembro se erguía nuevamente ante la sensación de las embestidas de Mage, tal pareciera que incluso aquel miembro que había crecido y llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Cambiaron de posiciones una y otra vez, la habitación era un caos, sudor, semen y cosas rotas por todos lados, pero nada importaba, aquel demonio se adueñaba de su cuerpo de forma brusca y delicada al mismo tiempo, estaba hundido en la excitación del momento, no supo ni en qué momento pero estaba montando a Mage y con ayuda de este subía y bajaba haciendo las penetraciones más fuertes, era delicioso, el miembro del demonio era maravilloso, ahora solo sentiría como estaba en cuatro siendo penetrado con fuerza por Mage, una estocada, otra más, el sonido de la piel chocando, el chapoteo del semen, y mordidas lo llevaban una y otra vez al clímax, Mage se había puesto de pie y ahora tenía bien sujetadas las piernas de Zero a sus brazos y este estaba aferrado a su cuello sintiendo las embestidas aún más profundas,esa posición le daba libertad a Mage para penetrarlo de la forma en la que él quisiera

\- aaaah ... mago ... mas ... dame más ... no pares ... -

-es insaciable, delicioso ... aaaahg-

-aaaah, mas fuerte ... más ... Mage ... por favor no me sueltes ... se siente delicioso, quiero sentirte aún más-

Mage lo llevo nuevamente a la cama y lo recostó sin salir de él, tomando sus piernas entre sus brazos y penetrándolo de forma salvaje, ambos gritaban y gemían, el placer era total… horas de sexo y Zero pedía más y Mage le dio lo que él deseaba, después de todo era un demonio y el sexo era energía para el

-aaaah mago ... ya ... ya ... no puedo ... mago ... Aaaah-

Ambos cayeron con la respiración agitada, aquel orgasmo los había llevado al cielo, Mage miro a Zero y pudo ver como su pequeño ángel caía ante el cansancio, salió de él viendo como su semen salía de aquella entrada que hizo sentir en la gloria, tomo las sabanas sucias y las quito de la cama, llevo a Zero en brazos hasta el baño y ambos entraron en la tina llena de agua caliente, ahí se relajaron, Zero al despertar no espero más, solo se giró y regresó a besar a Mage , tomando su miembro y llevándolo nuevamente a su entrada, suspirando y jadeando, nuevamente hicieron el amor…. Una vez que terminaron por fin tomaron una ducha apropiada, Mage tomo una toalla tapando a Zero y cargándolo pues este ya no podría ni caminar, al entrar a la habitación esta ya está limpia, ambos se recostaron en la cama abrazados

-te amo mi Dulce Demonio-

-y yo te amo a ti mi dulce Ángel-

... ... 4 AÑOS DESPUÉS ......

Dentro de la Mansión Nanashiro Kiryuu, todos los sirvientes se movieron de arriba para abajo, estaban terminando los últimos detalles para la cena de esa noche, la Mansión lucia hermosas luces de colores, había muérdago debajo de algunos lugares, el Pino estaba bellamente adornado con esferas doradas y rojas, listones y otros adornos que a Zero le habían encantado

El sonido del timbre llamo la atención de Mage, así que tomo en sus brazos a su pequeña de 2 años y ambos fueron a abrir la puerta

-pensé que tardarían más, incluso Elena quería ir por ustedes-

La pequeña estiraba sus bracitos hacia Yagari, Elena era su pequeña nieta, de hecho la primera, afectados cuando se enteraron que Zero había tenido en cinta fue una gran sorpresa, al parecer cuando fue transformado en vampiro había desarrollado un útero, nadie se había dado cuenta que era un portador, así que cuando Mage lo marco y volvió a ser un ser humano había conservado su útero intacto

-que tal demonio idiota ¿Dónde está mi hijo? -

-Yagari no deberías ser así con él-

-bien-

-Pareciera que el embarazado es el ¿Cómo estas lindo? -

-bien, no puedo quejarme, este pequeño está creciendo muy fuerte, comienza un movimiento, hace unos días lo que comienza a sentir y al sentir a Yagari le están dando las náuseas, así que estoy feliz y bien con mi embarazo, ¿Cómo esta ¿Cero?-

-bien, tomando en cuenta que esta vez está esperando gemelos, Elena está contenta porque será la hermana mayor y yo muy feliz de ser nuevamente papá-

Nuevamente el timbre sonó, Kaito y Urie llegaron junto a su pequeño de 1 año, tardaron poco en adoptar y afectar su familia perfecta, detrás de ellos ingresaron Roen y Seiren quien tuvo 3 meses de gestación fue su primer embarazo, Shiki y Ritsuka también habían llegado con su pequeño de tan solo 4 meses y por último ingresaron Rem e Ichiru, ambos habían perdido el proceso de adopción de su pequeño el cual tuvieron 5 meses, sin embargo se habían llevado una grata sorpresa, resultante de Ichiru tuvo 2 meses de gestación, al parecer beber la sangre de Shizuka había tenido sus efectos asi que tenían un pequeño y esperaban al siguiente

Todos estaban en la sala poniéndose al día con todo lo que habían hecho, Mage subió a su habitación encontrando a Zero leyendo un libro

-Yagari, Kaito e Ichiru han llegado junto con los demás a Lindo ya se le nota bastante su pancita y al parecer tu hermano tiene náuseas-

-entonces ayúdame idiota, creo que necesita ayuda con esas náuseas, supongo que Seiren está igual-

-si se notaba algo "verde" ... ya quiero que nazcan mis pequeños, así que no lastimen a su mami-

Zero sonrió, su esposo estaba feliz y ansioso por ser padre nuevamente, definitivamente haberlo conocido aunque fuera de esa forma lo había llevado a ser inmensamente feliz, no cambia nada de su vida, porque ese Dulce Demonio había cumplido su palabra y lo seguiría haciendo, ambos ... no, toda su familia eran inmensamente felices

-feliz navidad mi Dulce Demonio-

-Feliz navidad a ti, mi amado Zero-

.

.

.

** EPILOGO EXTRA DE LOS HERMANOS KURAN **

Había llegado a la Mansión Kuran, se sentía cansado y agotado, era 24 de Diciembre había ido a visitar a Kain y Aido, ambos vampiros habían perdido la cordura, pero no podía abandonarlos, no volvió a saber nada de Ruka o más bien lo último que supo fue que había huido y no sabían dónde vivía, Takuma jamás regreso y no supo nada de él, Shikki y Rima se habían casado y tenían dos hijos, una niña de 1 año y un pequeño de 2 meses, ambos seguían en el modelaje y tenían su propia empresa

Jamás supieron lo que le paso a Cross y nunca dieron con su asesino, Seiren se había marchado y a pesar de haberle buscado no la encontró

La Mansión estaba adornada de forma hermosa, pero estaba fría, estaba solo, Yuuki seguramente estaba de ramera con cualquier vampiro, su unión lo había llevado a su infelicidad.

Yuuki había quedado en cinta muchas veces, incluso había perdido la cuenta de cuantos embarazos tuvo, pero ningún embarazo llego a más de tres meses, siempre los abortaba y al final se había resignado a que Yuuki jamás le daría hijos

Lo peor o la cereza del pastel, fue ver a Zero hace dos días, el joven lucia hermoso, su sonrisa era radiante… pero esa sonrisa era para el hombre que le acompañaba y para la pequeña niña que estaba con ellos, una pequeña de cabellos dorados y ojos amatistas

-de haber sabido que eras un Portador, te hubiera dicho lo mucho que me gustabas, te hubiera confesado el profundo amor que sentía por ti Zero, hubiera tratado de enamorarte día a día y esa pequeña seria nuestra hija y ahora estarías esperando a nuestro siguiente hijo o hija, me aferre a la promesa que le hice a Haruka y a Juuri, me deje llevar por simple hecho de que debía tener descendencia. Si hubiera dejado de lado todo eso y hubiera seguido a mi corazón, no estaría sumido en esta soledad… con todo mi corazón te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo mi amado Zero…-

Una lagrima surco por la mejilla de Kaname, había sido cobarde por no luchar por Zero, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, había cosechado lo que sembró, Yuuki y él estaban atados por la eternidad, Yuuki seguiría siendo una vil ramera y él solo podría soñar con el futuro que nunca será… pero al final él era Kaname Kuran, tal vez estaría atado por la eternidad con Yuuki, pero eso no le impediría ser feliz

-Kaname-sama la limosina y las maletas están listas, lo esperan en el hospital y está todo listo en el Jet-

-gracias, puedes retirarte, si quieren seguir bajo las ordenes de Yuuki será decisión suya-

Kaname salió de aquella fría mansión, en poco tiempo llego al hospital y una enfermera lo esperaba en una sala apartada, aquella mujer le entrego un pequeño bultito, Kaname retiro parte de la cobija y vio al pequeño vampiro, su madre no lo quería y su padre tampoco, así que el usando otro nombre lo había adoptado

-hola pequeño, soy tu papá, es tiempo de que ambos comencemos una nueva vida-

Kaname cubrió bien a su pequeño hijo, ese día Kaname Kuran había dejado de existir y una nueva persona comenzaba su nueva vida al lado de su hijo

-feliz navidad Sr. Miyamoto, espero que usted y su hijo sean muy felices-

-feliz navidad señorita y muchas gracias-

Su Casa nunca más seria fría, su hijo llenaría aquel vacío… Yuuki regreso tarde a la Mansión, no había nadie, todas las luces estaban apagadas, solo las luces del árbol estaban encendidas, se acercó al bar y tomo una botella de Coñac, había un regalo debajo del árbol y aquello le extraño, así que se acercó para tomarlo y abrirlo

Dentro de la cajita había una nota y una tarjeta

**“Feliz Navidad Yuuki, esta tarjeta tiene el dinero que te corresponde por ser una Kuran, y tu parte de la herencia que te dejaron nuestros padres, espero que te sirva para vivir el resto de tu vida y si no te alcanza bien puedes vivir de PUTA ya que eso se te da muy bien, no trates de buscarme ya que jamás me encontraras”**

**Adiós Yuuki**

**Att. Kaname Kuran**

Yuuki se había quedado sola, sola por la eternidad, por el resto de su patética y larga vida


End file.
